


Tell Me What I Want to Hear

by Dirk_From_Statefarm



Series: The Royal Knight and her queen [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirk_From_Statefarm/pseuds/Dirk_From_Statefarm
Summary: all mistakes are mine





	Tell Me What I Want to Hear

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are mine

     The first time her queen asked to bed her, she felt a surge of pride. It was considered a great honor for her to pick you, her Royal Knight, to sleep with her. The second time that she took the Royal Knight to bed, it felt odd and made her stomach twist up in all the wrong ways. There was no more pride left to feel. There was no sense of urgency to see her body laid out before her. Yet the Queen asked for her often and she found that most of her evenings were spent pleasing her. She bent over backwards to get the praise she thought she wanted because it felt wrong to not feel warm at the sound of her voice. When the Queen told her to kill the heir to the throne of the neighboring kingdom, she hesitated and was rewarded with being whipped till she sobbed for mercy. It was that same night that she set out and went to kill him. There, within those castle walls, the young princess had caught her eye. If the Royal Knight remembered correctly, her name was Dorcha. Dorcha… what a beautiful person. She lost her breath when she smiled at the target and found it difficult to concentrate when she watched the tendrils of shadow spread around her as she walked up the stairs. How could someone so gorgeous be cruel? Well, that’s was her Queen told her. When every light went out, the Knight crept into his room and paused. There was someone sleeping beside him and she noticed the way that he held them close, could feel a sort of anger building inside her because she couldn’t help but wonder if they were there for the same reason that she was in her own Queen’s room. The thought stopped short as she moved closer and noticed the pictures next to the bed. It was the two of them. So, the heir was courting someone. She let out a soft sigh and made their deaths quick and as painless as she could because it hurt. It hurt that they were allowed to love but she wasn’t. The Royal Knight was quick in her leave and went straight to the temple upon her return. 

     She sat there for a long while, hands fidgeting in her lap as she stared up at her Lord. “I have done wrong by your word, Lord. I have murdered in cold blood once more and killed someone who I was not instructed to kill. An innocent lover of the heir and of the heir himself. My Queen will be pleased with me for over achieving but how am I to live with myself? For I have not found pleasure in bedding her and I often feel… disgusted with her? Tell me, what I should do to right this sinning?” She was met with a suffocating silence. “So this is your answer then? This is how you will punish me? By being silent?” Her legs moved on their own, rising her quickly from the kneeling position she had taken. She felt like a child throwing a tantrum as she threw her helmet at the statue before storming out. 

 

___

 

     The effect of the heirs death was immediate. There was an outrage within the Luce Kingdom as they were blamed for his murder. The Royal Knight sat within the Queen’s chambers, focusing on wrapped her hands in bandages and trying to fight the bile that rose in her throat. The queen lay on the bed, shoulders rising and falling with gentle breaths. She looked over her shoulder when she was done and watched her silently. There were dark bruises covering her hips and a few hickeys scattered across her breast. Marks were usually only left on her but last night rage had fueled a false desire within her. The queen was not one to turn away a Royal Knight.  The Buio Kingdom had declared war. It was not like the one that had been going on in years past; no this one was fueled with grief and hatred and the thirst for revenge. There was no evidence that is was the Luce Kingdom’s fault. They were a scapegoat for the moment. She later found out that the princess was decorated as the new queen. Regret made her beat another Knight into the ground. Anger drove her to slaughter men on the battlefield. Disgust ripped the skin of her thighs open. Self hatred boiled in her veins on the day she kneeled before the Buio Kingdom’s queen to give a report on her mission, a little more than a year after the heir’s death. The Royal Knight had come to learn that she liked it best when she called the queen by her name. 

     “Please, stand. I feel as if we should be past these formalities by now.” Dorcha’s smile was gentle. The Knight rose slowly and took her helmet off a moment later. The smile that she was rewarded with was breathtaking. “Ah, my dear Anavrin. Was your visit to the other country nice? I hear they have the most beautiful sunsets. Is it true?” Anavrin tried not to squirm away when the queen rested her arms around her shoulders, rising on her toes slightly to kiss her cheek. This woman cared for her. This woman was the queen that she desired. Sucking in a quiet breath, the Knight kissed her gently. She tugged her closer by the hips and tried to forget the sins that plagued her mind. 

     “My Queen,” she spoke after a moment. Anavrin stepped away from her slowly. “I care for you dearly and what I have done plagues my mind every moment. Not even my Lord can fix what I have done. They refuse to speak to me and I know that this is my punishment.” She dropped to her knee, bowing her head. “I have no right to call you by your name and I have no right to be standing before.” 

     “I don’t think I understand. What have you done that makes you think this?” Anavrin squeezed her eyes shut and let her emotions overwhelm her. Light seeped through the cracks in the metal plating and twisted around her in anxious tendrils. 

     “It was me. It’s my fault that your dear brother is dead. I was here that night, in his room. My queen had wanted to bring your kingdom to its knees with his death and she sent me to do it. His blood is on  _ my _ hands.” There was a long silence. Dorcha’s breathing was uneven.

     “Get out of my kingdom. I do not want you here, in my home where you have killed my family.” The Royal Knight could not stand fast enough, bowing deeply before turning sharply and all but running away.


End file.
